hemlockgrovefandomcom-20200214-history
Olivia Godfrey
Olivia Godfrey '''is the matriarch of the Godfrey family who formely oversaw the Godfrey Institute. Unbeknownst to the town and her lover, Norman Godfrey, she's lived for centuries as an Upir. She enlists the help of Dr. Johann Pryce to thwart her cravings. Olivia is attacked by her son Roman Godfrey after she reveals his Upir nature, leaving him completely disturbed. With this Roman discovered she's used her powers to manipulate him into fathering his cousin Letha's child. Pre-history Olivia Godfrey was born Olivia Luspec into a wealthy Romanian family in the early nineteenth century. She lived with her father and elder sister, who was considered the more attractive sister. When Olivia was thirteen-years-old, she stole her sister's dowry, a Roman slave named Dimitri, and fled. After sleeping with Olivia, Dimitri stole Olivia's horses and jewelry before fleeing. When Olivia woke, she was distraught to learn of Dimitri's betrayal. She found a very sharp rock, unlaced the back of her dress to reveal a tail, and cut it off. Olivia died but the next day her father's search party finally came upon her body. Her father went up to her lifeless body, pressed his hand to where her tail once was and Olivia was resurrected. Nine months later she gave birth to a baby, Magdalena. Her father suggests that in order to avoid a scandal, that they give the baby to her older sister, who is married. Olivia, however, objects and says that the baby is of slave blood and is thus a slave. She dismisses her father and tells him to give Magdalena to the swineherd, a group of pig farmers. Following the birth of her first child Magdalena, Olivia leaves her family to study acting in the city. Throughout the Series '''Season 1 Coming soon 'Season 2' Coming soon Personality Most likely due to her study of acting and Upir qualities, Olivia is manipulative and conniving. It is hinted that she mesmerized, perhaps even compelled, JR Godfrey into falling in love with her when the two met in England. She will go to any length to get what she wants, and the whole town is afraid of her. She is even quoted to be "the most beautiful woman in Hemlock Grove". She is demanding, especially when it comes to Shelley and Roman. She does not hesitate to throw her wealth and power around, and the only time she shows tenderness is when Roman was in a coma. Despite her earlier dismissal and rudeness to Peter Rumancek, she is gentle and kind to him when he comes to deliver a gift to Roman. This could be seen as a manipulation of Roman and Peter, as she orchestrated Letha's death and Peter's disappearance to drive Roman deeper into her control. She loves to drink wine, shop and also is addicted to a substance which only gypsies seem able to produce. Physical Appearance Olivia wears only white clothing for an unidentified reason, with hints of black or red in her accessories. White is traditionally the color of purity and innocence, which - like the entirety of Olivia's exterior - is a mask to hide her true nature. White is also the color of goodness, while darkness is the color of evil - yet few would dispute the wickedness that crouches in the Upirs bosom. She is tall and slim, with long dark brown hair and piercing eyes. She carries herself in the manner of someone who is seldom refused and never disobeyed, and accentuates her physical beauty to further manipulate the people who find her attractive - typically heterosexual men. She seems never to age and exudes a beautiful exterior. Olivia was also born with a tail, which contributes to the species debate, as it may indicate that she is Upir or possibly even a full demon. Relationships coming soon Race Category Debate It is much assumed that because of her predilection for eating live prey and her son's status as an "Upir" that Olivia is also of the same race. There is, however, evidence to the contrary that she is of at least a higher class of Slavic demon than her son and daughter. In Slavic folklore, there are two processes for becoming an Upir. First, a child born of the union between a Witch and a Demon. This form of Upir will classically retain a tail and other demonoid features. "Bisytsia" or "mamuna" might be a more appropriate category for Olivia noting the difference between her physical characteristics and Roman's more human likeness as well as her appetite for flesh and his for blood. Powers and Abilities Healing As an Upir, she has incredibly enhanced healing abilities allowing her to regenerate fairly quickly from trauma. Strength Dr. Johann Pryce, a human with adrenal enhanced, or hysterical strength, was openly fearful of Olivia, so we can assume that the strength of a full Upir is comparable, enough to tear apart humans. Additionally she was able to subdue Dr. Clementine Chasseur, a trained hunter and marine, with little difficulty and also lifting human Roman of the ground with one hand without effort and ripping out Norman's heart. Mesmerization Olivia doesn't suffer from a bleeding nose as Roman does when he uses this power, which we see when she uses it to send Norman Godfrey upstairs to go to bed. She doesn't seem to suffer any consequence which may suggest she is of a higher tier of Upir. Olivia Godfrey was generally feared, and listened to; her aura seemed to invite this behavior. This goes hand in hand with the commonly known phrase regarding the Godfreys, "''A Godfrey always gets what they want."'' Longevity Olivia stopped aging and hasn't aged for close to 200 years. However, the recent attack by Roman during Birth, has caused her upir characteristics to become less dominant. This could lead to a "regular human lifespan," as stated by Dr. Johann Pryce. Immunity Olivia, while temporarily human, was dying from cancer but when transformed back into an Upir she was cured and immune to it. Name *'Olivia is a feminine name of English origin.This name was first used in this spelling by William Shakespeare for a character in his comedy 'Twelfth Night' (1602). Shakespeare may have based it on OLIVER, or perhaps directly on the Latin word oliva meaning "olive". *Godfrey, Olivia's marital surname is of Anglo-Saxon or Irish origin along with being from the Germanic name Godafrid, which meant "Peace of God" from the Germanic elements God and frid "Peace". Trivia *Olivia wears only white clothes in Season 1 when she is considered sociopathic, and dark clothes such as blacks, greys, even red, in Season 2 when she develops empathy after her recovery. A known fact regarding white clothing in Slavic folklore is that it is usually worn by women only when mourning the dead. Brides usually wear very colorful clothing *Have a fetish of smoking and touching her hair whenever she is having a conversation and when she is trying to mesmerizing her next victim Quotes * "You, Roman, are anything but normal." (season 2, episode 2) * "I did it all for you, Roman. You're my flesh and blood." (season 2, episode 2) * "I know what It's like to have someone you love disappoint you." Gallery 72c35cbe5217874763c95e2f5ec7d512.png download.jpg famke.png Famke-Janssen-hg.jpg Famke-Janssen-Bill-Skarsgard-Hemlock-Grove.jpg HEMLOCK-GROVE-FAMKE-JANSSEN.jpg hmlkg_pds_082_h-300x440.jpg ku-xlarge.jpg mgid-uma-content-mtv.jpg tumblr_mljxyzGu1E1qcr6c8o1_500.jpg Screen Shot 2014-07-19 at 11.05.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-07-19 at 11.40.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-07-24 at 11.54.42 PM.png|A document signed by Olivia after assaulting the Chancellor of the Order of the Dragon in 1884 Category:FemaleCategory:DemonCategory:UpirCategory:Main CharacterCategory:CharactersCategory:Season 1 CharacterCategory:Season 2 Character